


Night out

by Raven802



Series: Night out [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective CT-7567 | Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven802/pseuds/Raven802
Summary: I don't own clone wars. Am just taking them out of the toy box for a while.Anakin tells certain members of torrent squad to keep a eye on Ahsoka, when she travels around on a shopping trip to keep her out of trouble. Right. Captain Rex and his troopers are going to have a scragg of a time
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Night out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126253
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

"Rex, I need you and two members of your choice, to come to my Padawan room.  
Got a mission for you around town."  
Rex hit his communicator on his vembrace. His General was always in need of him and he knew something was up. He most likely wouldn't want to do it, not that he had a choice.

"On my way sir." and disconnected. He was in the barracks and had been planning to  
give the shiny's a surprise inspection. He had them lined up; before their bunks when the call came through.

"Lucky day boys. Got a mission." He took note of the visible sighs from some of them. Noted to target those shiny's in the future.  
"My advice. Make kriffing sure, I don't find anything wrong tomorrow." His warning was filled with meaning, low and rumbling.  
"Dismiss." as one the clones about faced and returned to various tasks. If they knew what was good for them they take his advice.  
Rex smartly exited their room and moved swiftly down the hallway. And he flung open a door to another Barrick.

" FIVES, ECHO!" He yelled

"Sir!" Came the call back.

"Get your shibs in gear. The general wants us for some city duty!"

He could hear the arc troopers scrambling.

10 secs and they were before him.

"Whats the Op, Captain?" Five probed.

"Fall in beyond." Rex turned swiftly and walked toward the exit.

"and I don't know. All the general said was to come to commander, Ahsoka Tano's room."

The Arc brothers exchanged glares. If this involves the commander, it was not going to be simple.

"I got a weird feeling about this one". Muttered Echo into his hub. Echo knew, how Rex felt about about Ahsoka. He saw it every time they where together, even though nothing inappropriate happen. Captain would move anything and anyone, if he need to keep her safe.

Rex didn't say anything to Echos words but a snort was heard. Rex was leaning towards going along with Echo.

***

"I don't understand why, I need an escort, Master. I'm a Padawan and can easily protect myself." Ahsoka was annoyed with Anakin. She knew that no one could get near her. He never gave her credit. She was older and stronger. Soon, she be testing for her knighthood. She was no longer that young girl who was unsure of herself.

"Because of that exact reason, you are a commander in the Grand Army and there are many who would want to take you for interrogation. And they wouldn't just send anyone. They know, to send many and that is why you need an escort. Not because you couldn't handle yourself, but for some... Backup. " Anakin told her diplomatically . He knew the separatists take all kinds of advantage, if the Jedi had a moment of weakness.

Ahsoka sighed and uncrossed her arms not liking the directions this was turning into; but she knew she didn't have a choice. Once Anakin made up his mind that was it.

In her soul, she was not afraid of anything. Anakin would forever treat her like a child, she once was. She didn't need a babysitter anymore and those that came near her with ill intent, would pay the price.  
At least, she knew who it was going with her.  
Rex. The one clone that she loved working with and he at least, wasn't that bad to hang with.

There was a sharp knock at her door.

"Come in." She called out. Rex walked through the door with his men.  
Well, at least if she was going to get an escort, Rex was so one, she want backing her in a fight. Plus he wouldn't be in the way, if something did happen. She knew he would watch her six.

Rex flanked by Five and Echo stopped just inside the room and stood at attention in front of his general. "Reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease." The men complied and watched as there general started to pace in front of them.

"Captain Rex, I got a mission for you, should be a easier one. I least I hope so. Escort Duty. My Padawan Ahsoka," he gestured toward her.   
"She needs to get some winter gear for the next planet that we will be going to, so you and your men are with her today for her supply run."

"Any questions?"

Rex ever detail oriented." Have you heard of anything sir?"

"No. I just feel better, if you went with her."

"Understood sir. She's got her, back up. " Rex glanced at her, his lip twitched. He knew, how the young Tortuga felt about her free time. She winked, behind Anakin's back. Acknowledging his comment for her sake. Rex went back to looking start ahead.

There were days like this that he really loved; because he got to spend time with her and disliked at the same time, cause there where dangerous thoughts about the commander that raced through his mind. So many feelings that he didn't want to think about nor try to figure out. He never dealt with women that much and this one made it a mission to drive him crazy.

Anakin turned toward Ahsoka."Yes... well... Good. Okay, snips, have fun and let me know when you're back."

She rolled her eyes. Yes, Master." She followed him to the door and watched as he disappeared down the hallway and shut the door.

"All right boys." She turned toward her escort with a big grin." You ready for a little shopping!? They stood rigidly, apprehension filling them, awaiting her orders as she grabbed her cape. All three knew there was gonna be more happening then shopping..

"Five grunted and Echo elbowed him as Rex tossed them a look.  
"Shut it you two." Rex snarled through there private messaging. Thankful, they still had their helmets on and she hadn't heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Clone wars. Am just taking them out of the toy box for a while.

Okay. Guys," She clasped her hands loudly.  
"I need you to ease up a bit, you sticking with me as if you where stuck to my butt. Feels a bit attrusive. We're going shopping, not into a skirmish."

She stated it when for the second time, she had stopped short; just to have Rex bump into her. Then again, it wasn't unpleasant when he did. He was solid and enough muscles to make his physics pleasant to feel and especially to look at.  
"Remove your helmets please, I like to see your faces for change." Ahsoka smiled as each one in turn, removed them.  
"Much better " she purred.  
Five grinned; liking the way she said that. Till he noticed Rex glaring at him and his grin faded, as he ended biting at his lip.  
Echo turned red, but he did smile. They weren't use to this kind of admiration.

Humans and aliens alike did double takes of the three look a likes. The clones took it in stride and glowered at them. Till the offenders moved away.

"What's the difference, sir? I mean about shopping and a battlefield. I thought you had to compete for things."  
"you're right, Fives, sometimes it can be like that. You got to make it fun, you just have to learn how to strategize properly."  
She stopped and turned to look at Rex and his close hovering.

"Rex, I don't want to seem like this is a military parade. you're escorting me and I like you walking by my side." She demonstrated by grabbing his arm and his forearm and tucking it into her side. Surprise registered on Rex face, looking down at their intertwined arms. He could feel his face getting flushed.

"Commander, I must warn you, I don't have experience in this kind of escorting, nor this kind of shopping. When ever I need something I just requisition it."

"First. Stop calling me commander or sir and that goes for you two as well." She shot over her shoulder.  
"Am Ahsoka, It's not difficult Rex. You just hold on and make sure that I don't trip over things."

" Sir. I mean...Ahsoka." He rephrased when she gave him a irritated look.  
"The whole time, that I've known you, I've never known you to trip."

Ashoka sighed.. This was turning difficult.

"That's not the point, it's just something that you do, when your escorting a lady, to shop."  
Rix nodded, not understanding it completely but going with it.

Comann.... Ashoka?  
"I have, another problem? He's brow furling as he thought about it.  
"Which is?"

"I won't be able to reach my side arm, sir." Feeling uncomfortable as he thought on it.

"You have another one, Rex and it's Ahsoka remember? not Commander or sir.  
Rex nodded. He was bred to never disrespect a jedi. It was hard to remember her Courtesy of allowing this type of less formality.  
The whole time, Fives and Echo had watched the exchange between their superiors.  
Five couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"That's right Captain. You do have another blaster." was Fives response with a questionable look.  
Echo vigorous nodded.

"You do." Mimicked Echo.

Rex glared at them hard and wisely they stepped back. "Di'kuts. Rex mumbled.

"I heard once, that Padamé had said that it was good to have eye candy, on her arm and I can't think of anyone better then you for this Rex."

Rex straighten, squaring his shoulders. Feeling embarrassed and his cheeks redden. At least she found him suitable for this type of duty.  
Five snickered.

Rex shot Five another death glare. Someone, later was getting extra cleaning duty in the barracks. Thought Rex.

Without another word Ahsoka squeezed Rex's arm and gently pulled him to get him moving.  
"Sir? What's candy? Asked Echo from beyond her.

Ahsoka sighed.


	3. The Shopping District

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Clone wars. Am just pulling them from the toy box for awhile.   
> This is longer. I found it fit better together. Let me know if you like it.

Chapter 3. The shopping district

The shopping district had everything that you could both need legally and illegal.  
You just had to know where to look for it. The area was crowded. Teeming with life of all kinds.  
Aliens going about their business.  
Like the wind, pushing leaves, the Clones cleared the path for Ahsoka.  
Looks where being tossed their way, was an understatement. The clones where stern and aggressive, motivating with gestures to move anyone, before attempts to approach Ahsoka where made. It was what clones did. Making sure that their Jedi was safe.  
Ahsoka noticed a vendor selling candy and she purchased small bags for her escort.  
She even was able to get a piece free each for them.  
She laughed at the surprise and pleased looks the guys got when the sweet taste hit.  
"Food of the Gods. Ashoka. We are your men forever." Stated Five as he rolled the sweet morsel in his mouth, pure sweet ecstasy.  
Echo vigorously nodded in agreement.  
"Thank you.. was all Rex said speaking softly as he smiled warmly down at her.  
As he to enjoyed the flavored candy.

Ahsoka blushed. Pleased she was able to give them a treat, since she knew that they where stuck with her, as much as she was with them. Sometimes it was best to just show how much you cared, then fight. Again taking Rex's vambrace, a feeling of happiness around them.  
The small group kept on moving.

The store, she wanted to go to was just ahead. She let go of Rex's arm and rushed just inside, towards a table that had a number of cloaks. Rex close behind and sending glares to anyone that got close to her.  
One skinny alien, saw him and the creatures eyes popped and moved away quickly, as Rex tapped his blaster.

Ahsoka couldn't look prouder to be with her escort. Especially with a handsome man that Rex was. Well for that matter, so where the other men. She always admired the clones for how they looked. But it was Rex and his individuality that made him even more handsome to her.  
Not that she would tell him. She noticed, a number of women even a few of the men looking him over. That's right, look at my arm candy, feeling amused. She grinned and ran her hand down his arm as a woman not far away glared and turned away.

Ahsoka laughed. Feeling like a woman who was being envied by other women. Rex just looked perplexed, as he saw the exchange. Five a little wiser. Grinned. Echo looked just as perplexed as Rex.

Ahsoka moved further into the store. Letting her fingers ghost across Rex's arm, before moving away towards another assortment of thicker cloaks. Rex was enjoying the touches she was honoring him with. It always thrilled him when she did that. Touches from her where rare.  
"Great mistress!" Called out a Merchant as he materialize out of nowhere. He rushed towards Ahsoka.

"How may I help you?" He squealed as he drew near.

Rex with a burst of speed of his own, came between Ahsoka and blocking the merchant.  
Stopping cold the advancement toward the togruta.

Rex glared down at the odd shaped dark skinned alien. Studying it for any reaction of deceit.  
The Merchant gazed way up at the hulking clone, whose arm seem to be twitching near his blaster and wondered if a sale was worth it.

Ashoka shifted so she could peek around Rex.  
"Stand down Rex. He's just trying to help. Its part of his job."  
Five and Echo took up defensive positions around Rex and Ahsoka. Scanning the room. Watching for any incoming trouble.

Sending the little alien a quick smile of assurance. Ashoka moved around Rex.

"I'm looking for a warmer cloak."

The Merchant shifted his eyes to the other clones. 

Their hands resting comfortably on their blaster. He slowly backed up until, he hit a wall and without turning pushed a button and a shelf suddenly came out from the wall. On it where a number of dark grey cloaks. Grabbing the top one he presented it to her in a flourish.  
Draping it over his thin arms.

"Some of the finest materials, my great lady." he squealed.

She reached out and felt the corner of the cloak and pulled it out of the creatures hands. Not only was it large but the hood on it would easily cover her montrals.

Thick. Soft. She murmured. Oh! Pure pleasure. She had never owned a thing like this.

She brought the material to her cheek allowing it to snuggle into her face. A small sound of contentment rumbled in her throat.

Rex's eyes where glued to the beauty before him. She easily made his heart race and bring nervous rumbles to his stomach. How was it that she could so easily affect his physical being?

Wait.... What?.... When did I start thinking like that? Rex momentarily shocked as he pondered. I always thought she was beautiful and to see how thrilled she was with a simple softness of a cloak. It was mesmerizing.

"What do you think Rex? She questioned still enjoying the feel of the cloak and the hungry look in Rex's eyes. It brought her predator out.  
.

"Beautiful".. He whispered. His eyes never leaving Ahsoka face. Her smile grew larger and Rex swore he was falling into her eyes.

Five and Echo shot each other a glance. Five Signaled to toss his helmet on and await his hud call, Echo complied and Five switched to his personal link to Echo..

" Vod.. Do you see what am seeing here? Asked Five.

"Yea, replied Echo... What are we gonna do about it?"

Echo shrugged. "Is there something that we should do?" Am not looking in the manuals for this. 

Five shrugged..

And the two clones switched off there Huds and removed there helmets, snapping them back into place as the captain and their commander reminded locked in their own world.. Fives doubted the two officers even noticed or cared what Fives and Echo where up to.

A slight frown dropped onto the merchant face. As he looked between the lady and her soldier; waiting a reply. Wondering how long he would have to wait. Dealing with humans could be so aggravating. He turned a pleading look toward the other soldiers.

Five cleared his throat loudly and Rex head snapped toward Five. A startled look. Like he had forgotten they where their.

"Do you have this in blue? Asked Ahsoka causing Rex to whip his head back and his jaw to drop.

***

Ahsoka ordered her new blue cloak and a grey one. She also ordered warmer leggings and sent them to the hotel as well. The bill being sent to the jedi temple. The merchant was happy over the sale and that the soldiers where leaving his store. So With a flourish she was off again.   
Rex and his men. Double timing it to catch up with her.

The next stop was a store that was labeled simply Warmer neck wear. Just before entering she waited for Rex and his brothers to catch up again. She offered her arm again, he tucked it close to his side. He was really liking this part of his duties. The scarves where randomly displayed in various colors and thickness as they walked down a aisle.

She automatically was drawn to the blue scarfs and again they where just as thick. Letting go of Rex, She grabbed one and gestured at Echo. Smiling, at the shy soldier as he stepped forward, she gently placed the blue scarf around him.  
"What do you think Echo?" She asked quietly.  
"I...I..." Echo turned red.  
"He likes it; Comm..ehh Ahsoka. " Replied Fives, watching how his brother was struggling  
to answer.  
She beamed at them and tossed Rex a wink. What a incredible woman. Thoughtful, kind.  
Never intently, wanting to hurt any under her command. She always treated the men as her equals. She gently, cupped Echo's cheek and removed the scarf. Causing Echo's to turn even darker red.  
She ordered four.

When Rex started to protest, she quickly raised her hand, silencing him.  
"As my escort. You must wear my colors and that of the 501.

Besides, I believe I like seeing my men in blue.

A unified, Thank you came from Fives and Echo.

A node of courtesy from Rex. 

"Thank you, mumbled a humbled Rex. No one had ever bought him or his men something like this.

"You all welcome.... Again thrilled that she could do something for them. She knew how little they owned. She asked for a delivery and to send the bill to the Jedi temple.

"I don't know about you boys, but am getting hungry and a drinks sound like a good idea."

With that declaration, She stepped out of the shop. Rex on her arm and the others trailing her. Down a ways, just around a bend she could hear music. Her mood sparked up.

With a quick sprint she was off.. Rex rolled his eyes.  
"Why do I think we are gonna be finding trouble soon? Directing he's words towards his brothers.

"Because she a magnet..." Words sprouted from Fives. He and Echo had to double time, just to keep with there commander. It was like being on the tail end of a whirlwind.

" I think a battle front vacation, is what we are going to need after this." Thinking he was getting his exercise on this mission as he tried to keep up with her.

Echo grunted in acknowledgement. Rex was having mixed feelings that where starting to crowd his mind.

"Guys.. Come on.." Ahsoka called over her shoulder. Enthusiasm, radiating from her as she rushed on.

The music was like a siren and it was drawing her forward. The beat, fast and called to the primitive within her. As she rounded the bend.  
A yard Down was a bar, The Gather the sign said.

Another smaller sign announcing music and entertainment.   
"Exactly! " she proclaimed and food too. A good reason to go inside.

A wide grin lite her face and she could feel anticipation rising.. Time for a little fun.

"No!" no, kriffing way, commander, are we going in there. Rex exclaimed in fierce protest. His face dark and scoulling.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Rexster, am needing some new amusement and so... Yes. We are going." The last part of her sentence dragged out.

"This place is not for the likes of you. There's all kind of scum and villiany in there." (sorry not sorry ;) 

"Exactly." She stated with a joyful laugh.

"Now come on Rex. Fives, Echo. It's a order. Keep your helmets off. Don't need to intimidate anyone."

Five face erupted with resolve. "Come on Captain. This might end up being fun." and followed his commander.

Echo came behind, shrugging as he went. It was a order and his loyalty to her was boundless.  
He would follow her to the ends of the galaxy and beyond.  
Besides, no way was he saying anything, with the way the captain was looking.  
Turning around Ahsoka saw Rex just standing there. Arm's crossed. Looking irritated. " She slide up to him and grabbed his hand,and uncrossed his arms. With Reluctance, he allowed her to pull him along inside....


	4. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up. It's Spotchka time ;)  
> Oh I can see i got a few things to fix. I'll post it all, then go back. Just wanting to share this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oH ya, by the way. Don't own any of the Clone Wars. Just taking them out to play with.

Ahsoka entered and scanned the room. Still holding on to Rex. She could feel how reluctant and conflicted he was. His armoured chest was solid against her back. The others, close behind.. A hush fell over the bar briefly.  
Rex tossed eye daggers at everyone who starred to long. His glare stating.. Don't even think about it.  
His hand resting on his blaster.  
Ahsoka spotted a empty table half way in and made her way toward it. Letting go of Rex's hand in case he needed the other one. They claimed the table, and settled in..  
The noise in the bar started up again.

Once seated a beautiful Radion woman with a tray, approached.

"My name is Keli and what would everyone like here." she asked pleasantly. 

Echo's jaw was laying on the floor as he stared at the provocative woman. Her brown jump suit clinging to her. The zipper in front open to her breast bone.

"How about a bottle of Spotchka and some Rodion chips to start." Requested Ahsoka as she casually looked around.

Rex was unconvinced with the order and shook his head. She smiled brightly.  
Rex sighed and nodded.

Keli noticed the shy trooper. Looking down at Echo, she winked and walked away, her hips gently swaying, as Echo openly watched her go.

Fives amused by his batch mates staring, he couldn't help but tease him.

"Do you like what you see brother? Laughing hard at Echo's appreciation of Kiri.

Echo briefly looked at Fives and vigorously nodded, he's expression changing to a blissful focus on Kiri as she gathered there order.

" I got a feeling, a good time is going to be had by all." Ahsoka slapped Rex's shoulder. A surprise look on Rex at her behavior. Who was this woman and what had happen to his quite reserved commander?  
Keli came back with a canister of Spotchka, glasses and a bowl of chips. Which she placed in the center of the table.

"Thank you." Said Fives. A flirteous grin, Set on his lips. Kiri nodded with her own smile and glanced over at Echo. Giving Echo another wink and made her way back to the bar. Five burst out laughing. Echo was getting redder.  
Ashoka grinning, grabbed a glass and passed one to each and poured from the blue bottle, a full shot into all the glasses.

Rex shook his head, his eyes cast down. "I am a dead man walking and General Skywalker is going to kill me." A painful expression on his face as she watched Ashoka poured out another drink.

Ashoka giggled at the sour expression on her captain's face.  
" Rex... Stop. Skyguy is not going to kill you." trying to reassure him.

"Actually Gen Skywalker might demote hi.." Echo trailed off.. . Clearing his throat when both Rex and Ahsoka gave him a incredulous look.

Glancing down. Echo,admired the brilliant blue of his drink.  
How incredibly blue, Echo thought and downed it. Letting the shot glass hit the table. His pulse quicken.  
Frak! It was good.  
From somewhere music started to play. And Ahsoka couldn't help swaying, allowing the music to take her. She lightly bumped into Rex in time to the music. Which Rex promptly tried too ignore.  
With a burst of energy, she was up.

"Dancing!" she yelled and sprinted to the floor.

She moved to the beat,swaying, by herself. Rex and his brothers, observed how beautifully, she could move. Her whole body in time, allowing the beats to move her, to motivate how her limbs went.

To the right, Rex noticed a human male, a miner watching her. He's leer and prey stance, all to telling. He had a cap on his head with a mining logo. OMC. His face covered in a dirty black beard.  
A torn bib,once orange now covered in dirt. His belly slipping over the bib. Body hair sticking out from the torn hole. Tall dirty black boots to finish his unkempt look.  
Rexs hand moved instantly to his right blaster's grip and scanned the area.

"Echo. On our 3." Rex said quietly, his eyes returning to his prey.  
Echo zeroed in on the male, following his captain's gaze.

"Got him Captain." Echo acknowledged softly. His own hand moving to his weapon as he shifted in his seat to better keep an eye on his target. He then moved the blaster discreetly into his lap.

"Fives.."

"Yea Captain"?

"Go dance with the commander." Ordered Rex. His eyes never leaving the man who was stalking Ahsoka.

"Sir yes Sir! "was Fives enthusiastic reply. A delighted smirk on his face. Five understood why he was asked.

Quickly, he made his way to the dancing girl.

Pleased that someone was joining her, Ashoka face lit up as she took hold of Fives hand.  
Pulling him closer. Fives grabbed her lightly around her waist, Guiding her, so she was no longer visible to her stalker.

Rex eyes shifted between his target and his brother who was dancing with Ahsoka.

Rex scowl grew, as he felt the stirring of jealousy. He could hear them laughing as Fives moved her across the floor. Suddenly as swiftly the up beat came, it was replaced by a slower song. They stopped monetarily and Five drew her close.  
Rex groaned inwardly.

* * *  
Fives whispered something to her, bowed formally and offered his hand. Rex could hear her bubbled laughter from the table. Five pulled her and Ahsoka allowed him to bring her closer in, then twirl her out.  
Rex's mood darken and inside a deep burn started to smolder.

Her hand drifted lightly to rest behind Fives neck. Rex could see her fingers teasing his fine neck hair.  
Rex downed he's glass of spatchka. They're enjoying themselves, he thought as Ahsoka tucked her face by Fives neck...  
Rex poured himself another drink and downed it.  
Letting the fire burn down his throat and his feelings to roll and boil. If Rex was going to be honest with himself  
He didn't hate Fives at this moment. He envied him!

"Captain"... Echo spoke. His eyes still glued to his target. Rex glanced over at Echo who gestured with his head.  
Rex returned to looking at the miner, letting his anger aim there.  
Two more of his friends joined him and the orange dirt guy pointed at Ahsoka.  
Rex could tell they where planning something as Fives and Ashoka moved to the music.


	5. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The clone wars. Am just taking them out of the toy box for awhile 
> 
> A Fives and Ashoka point of view.  
> And a bar fight.  
> See end notes

Five moved with purpose following his Captains order. A foot from his dancing Commander he stopped.

"May I join you?" asked Five as he bowed slightly and offered his hand. Ashoka smile gleamed and she let out a laugh. She took his offered hand. Five twirled her and gently brought her forward then twirled her again.

"Why Fives. I never knew you could dance?"

"There's alot you don't know about me." Replied Fives. Grinning, he again, gently moved her around.

The song slowly died and another slower one replaced it. Five waited as Ahsoka nodded for him to continue. He drew her closer. She smells amazing. Like some exotic wild flower.  
Thought Fives. He could feel her fingers playing with the small hairs on his neck.  
If he didn't know how much she cared for Rex. He would of gladly spent more time with her and try to make her his. Regulations be damned. She was worth it.  
But he knew that she wanted his captain. She was dancing with him as a friend and he wanted her to know that he understood her feelings towards Rex.

He brought his lips down to her ear.

"You know he's burning a hole in my right now." He whispered.

Startled for a moment, she tilted her head and stared into his mirth filled eyes. A quick glance over toward Rex confirmed Fives assessment. Her laughter filled he's ears, as she tried to contain her delight. She tucked her face into Fives neck.

"Rex looks like he's going to go off like a Thermo detonator." She murmured into his neck.  
Five moved her around to see exactly what she meant. His smug grin faded when Rex jerked his head toward the creep, eye balling Ahsoka. Five tensed when he saw the three miners gesturing towards them. Five nodded once, understanding Rex gesture. 

"What is it?" Sensing the change in Fives movement and feelings. Ashoka looked up, then towards Rex. She could feel hatred rolling off Rex, merged with disgust for the miner.

"We got Incoming. There's a guy and his buddies who have been looking you over." To the left of me." explained Five as he changed direction again, so Ahsoka could see who he was talking about.

With her mind having been focusing on just being; she forgot that there where others that would destroy  
their happiness.  
They stopped dancing and watched from the dance floor, when Rex moved to stop the miners from approaching them.  
"Back off, or your going to lose your life." Rex stated his voice deadly and cold.  
"Why would I want to do that? She obviously doesn't give a frak who she's dancing with since she got a Clone glued to her!" The miner laughed crudely, grabbing at himself.  
BAM!  
All hell broke loose. A second later the miner was lying on the floor, out cold. Cause Rex nailed him with a wicked right cross. At the same time, Echo fired his blaster, nailing the guy's two buddies with a stun blast.  
Both Fives and Ashoka where at Rex's side a moment later.  
"I feel better." deadpanned Rex. Looking around there group.   
The members of Torrent company went back to back into a tight circle. Bottles and glasses started to fly around them.  
Everyone in the bar suddenly grabbed someone and punches started flying. A giant fur being tried to grab a hold of Ahsoka and she forced pushed him away. The creature hit the wall with speed, instantly knocked it out.  
A table was tossed and Echo ducked, as it flew by.  
A chair came from the other direction and Rex reached out. Grab it, and hurled it the other way, into a small group of Jawa's who fell down like pins.  
Five noticed a Yarkora heading there way. And he pulled his blaster and stunned the long faced creature. No way was that thing spitting on them.  
Echo noticed then that Kiri was pinned against the wall by a green skin being. He moved as a dart toward them.  
"Hey!" He barked. The alien turned and Echo snapped punched the aliens face, making him reel.  
Echo grabbed the offender by the neck and at the same time swept it's leg.   
The du'kit hit the floor. Hard. Echo put a boot in its face. Stepping over the down alien, he offered Kiri his hand.  
"Come on." he smiled and gestured toward his group.  
She smiled in return. He could see the relief on her face and she took his hand.  
Echo lead her back to his friends. Placed her behind his back and Kiri put her hand on his back and shouted warnings, if she saw anything coming toward them.  
The city's security forces showed and those that where able to move. Headed around the guards to leave. Little did they know, more security forces where waiting outside.

A Bouncer came toward them; gesturing to them to move. Kiri stepped around Echo.  
"Brit. Its ok. They where just protecting this lady from being bothered." She tried to explain.  
Brit didn't buy it, they could tell by his expression.  
Ahsoka closed her eyes and gathered the force. When she felt it surge she opened her eyes.  
"She gestured and caught Brit's eyes.  
"Three miners bothered me and my men protected. Go get the miners and arrest them."  
Brit repeated her words and turned without looking at them. Heading for the miners.  
"Got to admire that trick." Rex commented as he replaced his blasters.  
The bouncer grabbed a guy by the legs and dragged him out of the bar.

Ahsoka grabbed Fives and Rex arms and headed toward their table, a bright smile plastered on her face.  
She wanted to give Echo a moment with Kiri. He had done a good deed.

Echo was smiling at Kiri. Without a word, she proceeded to thank Echo.  
She leaned forward and kissed him. Hard. Her hands holding his face.  
Her lips taking as Echo briefly felt frozen. Then his hands went to Kiri hips and teasing her lips to open more. There passionate kiss slowly ended.

"Wow," Echo proclaimed quietly.

Kiri handed him a card from her pocket.  
"My personal vid number. If you like to get together again; Call me." She smiled alluringly.  
She gave him another quick kiss and moved toward the bar to start the clean up.  
Echo seemed to float back to his table. His friends grinning widely as he tried to avoid their stares.  
Music restarted and the remaining patrons, picked up, knocked over tables and chairs.  
It was time to go back to partying.

Ahsoka poured them all a shot and raised her glass.

"To the 501 best legion and escort." She toasted and slammed the drink down. Glasses where raised and downed.  
"To the 501 and to the best commander." Rex retoasted. Five and Echo repeated the toast, downed the shots and glasses hit the table.

They swamped stories and their laughter grew with each shot. When another set of music came. Ashoka grabbed Echo arm.  
"Come on brother." Leading her friend out to dance, with him a number of quick songs. Echo was grinning, having fun and enjoyed the company of his commander and friend.  
Echo knew he would do anything for her and he knew his tank mate, Five would do the same.

Rex even relaxed slightly, when he had noticed that the patrons walked wide of their table.  
Kiri brought them all a drink on the house. And gave Echo a hip bump and a gentle hand on his cheek.  
Five roared at Echos disbelieving expression, and give him a slap on his shoulder.

The hours passed the small team enjoyed themselves. The evening was slipping away.  
The drinks where starting to take affect. A slow song began to play.  
Ahsoka grabbed Rex's hand and dragged him toward the dance floor.  
Echo and Five elbowed each other and watched their brother and their Captain with his girl out on the dance floor.  
She held out her hand as Rex bowed his head. His grin wide, he clasped her fingers and gently placed them on his armoured chest.

Gently, he pulled her till she was nestled against him. They moved silently around the floor. There eyes never leaving each other's faces.

Why couldn't it be like this? Why did the Jedi have against people loving each other? Be attached was a strength. Why was it that Clones couldn't have relationships? No one cared about the clones and their feelings. Some didn't even agree that clones where able to feel.  
They where property to the GAR; Nothing more.  
Ashoka loved these guys. They where her friends, protectors and they cared about her.   
She never felt more secure; when they were around her.

Rex. He was different. When she looked at him, she felt like a part of him. He would always be a part of her. 

"Your beautiful." he said suddenly; then his face turned to a look of horror. Monetarily stopping to see how she was reacting to his words.  
"Am sorry commander, I think I had to much to drink." Trying to apologize.  
Uncertain, he looked away, mad at himself for being so forward.

"Rex." When he refused to look at her, and she reached out and placed her hand gently on his cheek, forcing him to look at her.

"Ahsoka. Remember? You, Rex's are handsome." She let her thumb graze over his chin.

Rex snorted." Yea.. Me and my other million brothers. He mumbled disgruntled.

Ahsoka laughed and drew closer to him. "That's very true." Her words bubbling out.  
She snuggled more into him.

"However, I could tell you from any other one of your brothers. I can tell that you feel differently inside and the way that you talk has me glued to your words.  
You have this charisma and a baring that's all you. When you bark orders to the men. I can always feel the projection of no nonsense, you are giving your men. Because I know how much you care about them and giving them a chance to survive"

"Do you mean it?" Rex was pleased by her assessment of him. Pure bliss, filled him and everything earlier was forgotten but her now.

She nodded vigorously. She was tired of rules and regulations. They could return to those tomorrow. Rex was here with her now and she needed to show how she felt, now. He watched her back and helped her whenever she called him. Even carried her to a Stretcher when she twisted her ankle.  
She would jump in front of him, when shots were being fired and deflect them. No way was a bolt getting through. Meanwhile he let his blasters talk, as he shot down tinnys.  
They took care of each other and their men.  
Leaning forward ever so slowly. Ahsoka let her lips meet his. Like a moth to the flame. The burn was intense and instantly engulfing. Not like a anger burn, this one was pleasure filled. He did not know if he was doing it right, but it felt good, like he was complete. His whole body a blaze with Ahsoka was in his arms.  
At the table, Five had his arm wrapped around Echo's shoulders. Drinks in their hands.

A deep sigh escaped Echo's and he downed his glass.

"This is.... This!..." Echo gestured wildly toward the couple.  
"I... just..." His words slurred and lost. Knowingly, Fives understood him.

"I know... It's... It's.... That!" replied Fives just as intoxicated as he downed his drink.

They watched there commander and their captain. Kissing and holding on to each other,  
like there was no other.  
Rex was Honor bound to protect his Jedi and Ahsoka was bound to protect her captain. And they both together protected their squad and ultimately the whole 501. They where theirs as much as they where each others.

" Echo?..

" Yea"... Eyeing his tank mate with blurring eyes.

"Don't talk about this to anyone.. Vod..."

"Not a word, will escape this clones lips" ... Replied Echo completely agreeing with his brother.

No one will ever hurt these two as long as him and his tank mate was around.....

The end...for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am contemplating continuing this journey. Thinking how they get home and what happens when they do? :Would Anikan find out? Let me know if you like to see that. Who am I kidding.? Am gonna do that anyway. ;))

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know, how you all are liking this:) A sweet note is always nice to read.


End file.
